LUCKY
by december28
Summary: Bahwa untuk menarik Daehyun, tidak perlu pintar atau kaya raya. Cukup menjadi seorang Choi Junhong, maka Daehyun akan tertarik padamu. Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . OOC . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**LUCKY**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.…..**

Daehyun semula ingin diam saja melihat Taehyung yang menunduk saat beberapa teman sekelasnya dengan sengaja melempar kertas kearah meja Taehyung, mereka tertawa keras saat melihat Taehyung yang diam dan tidak berani melawan.

Mereka tau Taehyung tidak akan berani melawan karena ada Junhong disana, memperhatikan teman-temannya menggoda Taehyung dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajah pucatnya. Junhong duduk di kursi sekolah dengan kaki yang ia angkat sampai atas meja. Terkekeh senang saat melihat Taehyung yang semakin menunduk dalam karena takut pada Junhong.

Ini salahnya sendiri, Junhong sudah memperingatkannya…tapi pemuda itu tetap saja menatap milik orang lain dengan pandangan kagum dan itu jelas membuat Junhong terganggu.

"Berhenti menggodanya, kalian tidak bosan? Aku yang melihat saja sudah bosan~" Daehyun akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri Taehyung. Melirik Junhong yang duduk di kursi yang sedikit jauh dari sana, Junhong hanya perlu mengawasi dari jauh dan semuanya akan menuruti kemauan Junhong.

Junhong menatap sinis pada Daehyun yang menarik Taehyung untuk bangkit dan menghindari lemparan kertas teman-teman lainnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut Daehyun sampai di telinga Junhong, mengeram kesal kala melihat Taehyung yang pipinya memerah samar saat Daehyun mengambil secarik kertas yang menempel di kepala Taehyung.

"Terima kasih" Daehyun mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasih Taehyung, tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman Taehyung yang terlihat jelas malu-malu.

Junhong menatap keduanya kesal, mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah mendekat kearah Daehyun.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?" Daehyun menoleh seadanya, terkekeh geli saat melihat Junhong yang wajahnya terlihat jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Semua orang di dalam kelas memilih untuk bungkam, disaat-saat seperti ini diam dan tidak ikut campur adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Jika Daehyun sudah ikut campur bahkan Junhong pun tidak akan berani mengambil tindakan yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Daehyun tersenyum simpul, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana sekolah.

"Apa?"

"Dia!-" Junhong menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Taehyung, bertambah kesal kala melihat Taehyung yang menunduk semakin terlihat lemah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak begitu Junhong-shi, dia hanya-"

"Apa ada yang menyuruhmu bicara? Jika kau bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya maka terus saja bermimpi. Karena Jung Daehyun tidak akan datang padamu hanya karena kau pintar dan kaya raya. Pergi kau!" Junhong berteriak kesal dan menatap Taehyung marah, kembali menatap Daehyun yang terlihat menghela nafasnya karena kecewa dengan sikap Junhong.

"Jun-"

"Masih tidak mau pergi!"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar teriakan Junhong yang bertambah kencang, mengusap bahu Taehyung untuk mewakili rasa menyesalnya lalu dengan langkah tenang maju mendekat kearah Junhong, menarik tangannya dan membawa Junhong ke tempat yang tenang untuk berbicara.

….

"Kenapa membawa ku kesini?"

Junhong menyapu pandangannya pada sekeliling ruang latihan tari dengan kaca-kaca besar. Menatap Daehyun yang hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau..apa benar menyukainya!"

Daehyun menggeleng, maju mendekat dan membalikkan tubuh Junhong menghadap pada kaca besar di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Junhong?"

"Kau"

Daehyun tertawa geli mendengarnya "Dasar bodoh"

Mengacak rambut Junhong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Daehyun dapat merasakannya, tubuh Junhong yang mengendur rileks di dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, apa benar kau menyukainya?"

Daehyun hanya terkekeh kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Junhong, memilih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukannya pada tubuh Junhong yang harum dan menenangkan.

"Aku serius hyung, aku benar-benar berfikir kau menyukainya"

"Apa karena itu kau menyuruh yang lain mengganggunya?"

Junhong berbalik, menatap mata Daehyun yang teduh dan hangat seperti matahari pagi.

"Kau membelanya"

"Ada apa denganmu Junhong? Kau tampak ketakutan sekarang" Daehyun menggoda Junhong, mencubit pipi Junhong yang terlihat mulai kembali marah.

"Kau membelanya. Aku membencimu"

"Kau tidak mungkin membenciku"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau menyukai anak itu! kau menyukainya! Jangan membual dengan mengatakan kau mencintaiku!"

Daehyun mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Junhong, membuat Junhong yang panik langsung melangkah maju tak ingin menjauh.

Daehyun mencoba menahan tawa geli saat melihatnya, kembali menggoda Junhong dengan melangkah mundur dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Junhong maju selangkah namun kali ini Junhong dengan kesal menahan tangan Daehyun agar tak berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Kau manis saat cemburu"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, memilih maju selangkah mendekat kearah Daehyun dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Daehyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir aku bisa menyukai orang lain selain kau Junhong"

Daehyun menarik hidung Junhong yang masih merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan merayuku! Ingat. Aku membencimu"

Daehyun tartawa karena sifat Junhong yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. walau mengatakan bahwa dirinya membenci Daehyun, namun genggaman tangan Junhong pada lengannya tak mengendur sedikit pun, sebaliknya…genggaman itu semakin kuat dan erat. Junhong dengan sifat seperti ini adalah yang termanis menurut Daehyun.

"Jika membenciku, kita bisa membatalkan pertunangan-"

"Kau mau mati?"

"Kau mau aku mati Junhong?"

Junhong berdecak kesal, memukul perlahan tubuh Daehyun yang langsung tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Kau yang menawarkan aku untuk mati saja"

"Aku membencimu"

Daehyun tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Junhong lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Berhenti mengganggu Taehyung sayang~ aku-"

"Kau bahkan tau namanya? Wah Jung Daehyun benar-benar tidak bisa tertolong lagi, bagaimana mungkin kau tau namanya!"

"Kita satu kelas, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau. Kau sendiri tau namanya kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Berhenti berbohong, aku akan menciummu jika kau berbohong lagi"

Junhong melirik Daehyun kesal, mendorong tubuh Daehyun untuk menjauh karena dia akan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Junhong, hanya kau.."

Langkah Junhong berhenti, masih enggan berbalik dan menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu walau kau kekanakan dan kadang menyebalkan"

Junhong dengan cepat berbalik, melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan melemparnya kesal kearah Daehyun.

Wajah Junhong sudah memerah marah dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu walau kau pecemburu dan kadang terlalu posesif"

"Aku masih memiliki satu sepatu di kaki kananku, mau aku melemparnya lagi?"

"Lakukan. Lempar kearah wajahku dengan keras sampai kesalmu hilang"

Junhong kembali melempar sepatunya kearah Daehyun, mengusap air matanya dengan lengan seragam sekolah dan terisak manja.

"Lemparanmu bahkan tidak mengenai ujung kakiku. Lempar dengan benar sayang~"

Daehyun memungut sepatu milik Junhong dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya.

Tertawa kecil saat melihat Junhong terisak semakin keras dan menendang sepatu yang Daehyun letakkan di bawah kakinya.

"Pakai sepatumu lalu pukul aku dengan sepatumu itu"

Daehyun membungkuk untuk memakaikan sepatu Junhong, ia dapat mendengar Junhong yang merengek di tengah tangis meminta Daehyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ayo lempar lagi" Daehyun berdiri dan menantang Junhong, tertawa karena tau Junhong tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Pukul saja aku jika kau marah, jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang lain"

Junhong diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang sepatunya yang tadi di pakaikan oleh Daehyun dan kembali terisak.

Junhong hanya terlalu mencintai Daehyun.

Junhong tak ingin Daehyun melihat orang lain selain dirinya, Daehyun hanya boleh menyukai dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu hyung.." Junhong menundukkan kepalanya dan berseru lemah.

Tak lama kemudian Junhong bisa mendengar langkah Daehyun yang melangkah mendekat, harum tubuh Daehyung bahkan sudah terasa dari jarak ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?" Daehyun meraih dagu Junhong dan mengusapnya, memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup dalam bibir Junhong yang diam tak bergerak. "Aku akan menciummu jika kau berbohong"

"Aku membencimu" Daehyun tertawa lalu kembali mencium bibir Junhong, memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasakan bibir Junhong yang membalas ciumannya dengan tenang.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu" Junhong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Daehyun yang masih bisa terkekeh di tengah ciuman itu, sesekali Daehyun akan mengusap tengkuk Junhong yang semakin kuat membalas ciuman itu.

"Junhong-ah.."

"Hng?"

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas"

Junhong mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dengan malu-malu meraih tangan Daehyun yang tertawa dan balas menggenggam tangan Junhong.

"Minta maaf pada Taehyung, hm?"

Junhong menggeleng keras kepala.

"Minta maaf, setelah itu aku akan menuruti maumu dengan duduk di samping mejamu"

Junhong tertawa menang, akhirnya mengangguk dan menarik Daehyun untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk berdampingan seperti pasangan lain.

Junhong selalu menginginkan ini, tapi Daehyun yang terlalu taat aturan selalu menolak permintaannya.

Dasar Jung Daehyun.

…

"Kalian minta maaf pada Taehyung"

Junhong melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap sengit pada siswa lain yang menurut mengikuti instruksi Junhong.

Semuanya serempak menghampiri Taehyung dan meminta maaf secara bergiliran.

"Aku menyuruhmu yang meminta maaf padanya Choi Junhong"

Junhong mengerut kesal, akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Taeyung yang menunduk takut lalu meminta maaf.

"Maaf.."

"Katakan yang benar"

Semua orang memandang Daehyun takjub, Junhong memang hanya menurut pada Jung Daehyun.

"Aku minta maaf Taehyung-ah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"I-itu, tidak perlu seperti itu Junhong-shi"

"Tapi jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu memandang Daehyunku dan mengambil kesempatan bicara padanya aku akan-"

"Choi Junhong, hanya minta maaf..tidak dengan tambahan mengancam"

"Ck!" Junhong menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berlari kearah kursinya, mengapit lengan Daehyun yang tertawa dan mengusap kepalanya sayang.

Semua memandang pasangan itu dengan pandangan cemburu, Junhong memang beruntung menjadi seorang putera tunggal pengusaha kaya raya dan pemilik sekolah, tapi sosok Daehyun disisinya yang pintar dan ramah menjadi alasan kuat banyak orang lebih merasa cemburu pada Junhong.

Junhong pernah berkata bahwa untuk menarik Daehyun, tidak perlu pintar atau kaya raya.

Cukup menjadi seorang Choi Junhong, maka Daehyun akan tertarik padamu.

…

FIN

….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

Selamat tanggal 28 desember yuuhuu~

Makasih yaaaa buat temen-temen yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya, makasih dan selamat datang untuk reader baru (hyoowhite dan ichajackson) ^^

Aku baca semua reviewnya dengan rasa syukur walau ga sempet bales satu-satu.

Ada beberapa ff yang aku post hari ini, atau besok kalau ga keburu(?)

Love bus dan no doubt sedikit lagi selesai, doakan secepatnya yaa hihihi.

Thank youuu~

Pyoong~

…..


End file.
